The Rise of the Phoenix
by hpluvas
Summary: Basically, it’s just our own little version of what we thought would have happened in book six. This is our first fic and we started this way before the book was even named but now we are just trying to not copy the book. The first tree chapters are short
1. The Ride Home

The Rise of the Phoenix  
  
Note from the authors: please note that this is our very first fan fiction. So please excuse any errors we may make. We are only human. We hope you enjoy. Read and Review. Thank you.  
  
Disclaimer: Note that most of this story is our imagination at its best. There will be parts and characters from the imagination of a very talented J.K. Rowling. Enjoy!  
  
The Ride Home  
  
"You're not involved in this, you're not-"  
  
"Get it Harry? We saw Uranus up close-ha ha ha-"  
  
"DO NOT ATTACK! WE NEED THE PROPHECY!"  
  
"SO SIRIUS DESERVED WHAT HE GOT, DID HE?"  
  
"Harry, we'll have you away from there as soon as we can."  
  
Harry's mind raced over his last few weeks at Hogwarts. He thought of Sirius and the others who were involved in these horrid events. The more he thought about it, the more painful it became. And to make matters worse, everything reminded him of Sirius. From people walking their dogs to veils on restaurant windows. Then he finally drifted off to sleep.  
  
Sirius was laughing, "Come on, you can do better than that!" as he dodged another jet of red light. Harry could see his godfather's contorted face as he fell backwards into the ancient archway beyond. He could almost feel Lupin trying to hold him back.  
  
"There's nothing you can do, Harry...nothing...he's gone...forever"  
  
"HE-IS-NOT-DEAD!"  
  
Harry awoke to find himself shouting and noticed his aunt and uncle looking at him puzzled. Then he turned to his left to see the horrified face of his enormous cousin Dudley. Apparently they had already reached Number Four Private Drive. He got out of the car and staggered dizzily to his room. He gently pulled Hedwig onto his desk, walked slowly to the window and opened it for her. Then he crawled into his bed and fell into a deep sleep. One without a dream to torment him. 


	2. Signed, Anonymous

Signed, Anonymous   
  
Harry woke up the next morning to an empty stomach. He had slept through dinner last night. He wasn't sure whether the Dursley's noticed or even cared that he wasn't there. All he knew was that he definitely didn't want to miss breakfast. He went to the door and as he wrapped his fingers on the knob he heard a soft hoot. "I'll feed you later Hedwig," he said without looking back.  
  
Harry walked down the stairs, into the kitchen to find the Dursley's already eating. When he sat down in his usual spot next to Dudley, Harry noticed his cousin scoot his chair over as far as he possibly could, which wasn't much. Dudley eyed him up and down until his mother called him. "Duddikins, eat your breakfast before it gets cold. Vernon, would you like a third helping?" Aunt Petunia asked him, completely ignoring Harry.  
  
"May I please have some breakfast, Aunt Petunia?" asked Harry warily.  
  
"Breakfast? You are lucky that we even let you come back to our house! Why, if it wasn't for Petunia's wonderful, caring hospitality you'd be out on the streets, collecting cans!" snapped Uncle Vernon as Dudley shoveled down his fourth piece of toast.  
  
"This summer we're going to have to lay down some ground rules. First of all, no more outbursts like yesterday. Got it? The whole of Surry might have heard you." Barked Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Outbursts? Like I did that on purpose! I was talking in my -" started Harry.  
  
"Secondly," interrupted Uncle Vernon, "No more rubbish around Dudley like last time!"  
  
"I told you," said Harry half shouting, "It was the demen-"  
  
"And lastly, you will not leave your room unless we say so. Do you understand me?"  
  
"WHAT? THAT'S NOT FAIR! YOU CAN'T –"  
  
"AS LONG AS YOU ARE UNDER THIS ROOF YOU WILL OBEY THE RULES OF THIS HOUSEHOLD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"  
  
"FINE! MIGHT AS WELL START NOW THEN! "  
  
Harry stormed to his room and threw open the door to notice there were two owls instead of one. As Harry walked closer, hoping it was good news; he noticed that he had never seen this owl before. There was a small letter tied to its leg. Harry reached over for the letter, untied it from the owls leg, and gave it three bronze Knuts from the bottom of his trunk.  
  
The letter read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I like you very much.... Actually...I think I love you. Every time I'm near you, I want to kiss you and hug you all day long. I love you. I love you very much. Ever since I first laid eyes on you, I knew you were the one. I'd like to be more than a friend to you someday.  
Signed,  
  
Anonymous  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------------- Sorry if this is all screwed up the next chapter will be longer we promise. It will be posted very soon. Hope ya liked it. 


	3. The Many Invitations

The Many Invitations  
  
The next few weeks with the Dursley's where horrible. The only thing that he could think about was the letter he received from the anonymous admirer. He read it over and over to try and figure out who might have sent it. In fact, he read it so much he may have memorized it. The same words kept popping up in his head, "I love you".  
  
He thought of the possibilities; it could be Hermione. But he doubted that, they where best friends, like brother and sister. It would be too weird. Another possibility could be Luna Lovegood. Though they had only known each other for a small period of time. Besides, she seemed more interested in Ron. Cho Chang? No. She had a new boyfriend now, Michael Corner. Anyway, after Valentine's Day he had the feeling that she hated Harry.  
  
But who could it be? Just as that thought came so did a tiny Pigwedgeon. He fluttered clumsily then dropped on the desk. Harry reached for the letter with a smile. It read:  
  
Harry, Mom and dad say that they are going to have the "advance guard" pick you up soon. What's up with you? Ginny's been acting very strange lately. I think it's because she broke up with Dean Thomas. Anyway, we know this is hard for you, but we want you to come to the noble house. Write back as soon as you can. Hope the muggles are treating you okay. Ron  
  
A sharp pain shot through Harry's heart. Thinking of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place was painful. Harry put the letter down and took out a small piece of parchment from his drawer. But before he could start to write another owl swooped in on Harry. It was a huge barn owl that Harry knew must be from Hermione because of the neat handwriting on the envelope. Harry opened the letter and read it:  
  
Dear Harry, How are you? Mrs. Weasley says that she will have some one come and get you very soon. I can't wait to see you. We know that this is a hard topic for you, but we want you to come to number twelve. Hope to see you there. To bad Viktor isn't here.  
With love,  
Hermione  
  
Harry's stomach dropped at the site of the words "Number Twelve". His godfather has been a very touchy topic since what happened. He often dreamt about it. The whole tragedy would repeat over and over in his head like a broken record. The same words, "he is not dead" playing in his ears. His heart pounding, Harry reached in his drawer for another piece of parchment. But before he could even reach for his quill, yet another owl whooshed past Harry and onto his bed. Harry looked at it, and in an instant he realized it was from Hagrid by the untidy scrawl. This one read:  
  
Harry, How are things going with the muggles? I hope everything is o.k. With what happened an all. Sorrey. Ill see u later bie.  
  
From,  
Hagrid P.s. come to number 12 if yu can when u get here we can have a big cup of tea. and some cauldren cakes. Bie then.  
  
Although Harry was very hurt he couldn't help but think that it was typical of Hagrid to think of food at a time like this. Sometimes he didn't know weather to be mad at him or just start laughing. Harry let out a weak smile that was an amazing difference to what the look on his face had been for the past month, a look of torment and anger. He shook off the thought of Hagrid and started to write back to his friends on each of them he wrote the same thing, which was:  
  
Dear Ron, It's okay, ill be there. See you soon  
  
Harry  
  
Harry wrote it on three separate sheets of parchment, and then sent them out on the owl from which they came. He knew that if it hadn't of been for his friends and the Order, he would never go back to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place. But he had to, it's for the Order. There still was the anonymous love letter. Who could have sent it?  
  
-------------------------------------- ----- I know it didn't take that long to update thanx for the reviews. We'll make it longer we promise!  
  
Signed  
hpluvas 


	4. The Journey to the Noble House

Note from the authors: There are 4 of us but with jerky boyfriends (and girlfriend) and computer hogging brothers, it's hard to get it done longer, but we'll try a lot harder. You're right they are a tad bit to short. Okay, maybe they're a lot shorter than they should be. WHATEVA! We'll try harder. Well enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reviewing we'll do better next time and make Hagrid smarter. Signed,  
Hpluvas   
  
The Journey to the Noble House  
  
Harry was thinking about his empty stomach. It was last year all over again, with the cat door as his only way of getting food, and the bathroom brakes. Harry wanted nothing more than a huge juicy stake. But with the extreme doubt that the Dursley's would give him one, all his hopes were lost. Except for one. Harry still had the "advance guard" to get him away from the Dursley's. He couldn't wait to leave. You couldn't imagine how lonely he was.  
  
It was during the time he was supposed to get his cat-door lunch when the phone rang. Harry's enormous Uncle Vernon came storming into his room looking quite harassed.  
  
"You have 3 minutes," barked Uncle Vernon as he handed Harry the phone.  
  
"Hello?" asked Harry into the phone  
  
"Harry," came the voice of Molly Weasley, "The guard should be there to pick you up very soon, okay? Don't worry about any thing. Don't tell the muggles that we're coming. Do you understand me?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry quickly.  
  
"DO NOT LEAVE THE HOUSE!" said Mrs. Weasley, half shouting, "DO NOT TELL THE MUGGLES DO YOU UNDERSTAND IT'S VERY IMPORTANT."  
  
"Yes," said Harry hurriedly.  
  
"Good to talk to you dear, we'll see you soo-" she was cut off by a large hand snatching the phone from him and storming downstairs with it.  
  
Harry's heart sunk because he couldn't even say "hi" to Ron, but then he realized that he'd see him later. Then Harry's stomach dropped because he also realized that Mrs. Weasley didn't tell him when he'd be picked up.  
  
Harry had never felt so lonely in his life as he did that day. Then, a few hours after the call, some one wearing a long, black cloak rushed through his bedroom door. "Pack your things, Harry, quickly!" came the raspy voice of none other than Remus Lupin. Harry was so confused; he just stood there for a moment, stunned.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Harry said quickly, "What about the muggles? Did they see you?"  
  
"Of course not, Harry," said Lupin in a would-be-calm voice; "I put an Ignoratus charm on them, they didn't see us when we walked in, and they won't when we walk out. Now pack your things." But Harry wasn't satisfied yet; he needed to know what in the world was going on.  
  
"Who's 'us'?" Harry stammered, "what is an 'Ignoratus charm'? What is going on?"  
  
"Look, we don't have a lot of time; the charm will wear off soon, and we have a very tight schedule to stick to, so please just pack your things, Harry!" he begged.  
  
Harry quickly did as he was told and followed Lupin downstairs to see a group of witches and wizards all watching amazedly at the Dursley's watch television. The group included Tonks, Mad-eye Moody, and a few others that Harry didn't know.  
  
All he knew for sure was that they were here to take him to Number Twelve. Harry didn't know how he felt exactly. He kind of felt happy because he was leaving the Dursley's, and yet there was the pain of Grimmauld place. He couldn't possibly go back to the place where all the hurt in the world was kept.  
  
The spell on Dudley had worn off. Suddenly, Dudley looked around and saw everyone in the room. The look that was on his face was enough to make Harry laugh; he didn't because everyone was staring at Dudley in the same way.  
  
"Don't worry guys, its only my cousin, Dudley," Harry said to break the silence and tension.  
  
"I'll just put the spell back on," started Lupin, but was cut off by Dudley's cries and screams.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Dudley screamed and ran into the kitchen, as a refuge, with his arms flailing madly in the air.  
  
Harry was nearly rolling on the floor with laughter. This was just the thing to cheer him up. Harry being able to torture Dudley without even touching him, and the best part was that Aunt petunia and Uncle Vernon couldn't do anything or even hear Dudley scream.  
  
But why did the spell wear off on only Dudley? How come Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon are still under the trance? Apparently, Harry wasn't the only one thinking about that. Everyone was looking at the Dursley's in bewilderment.  
  
"What happened?" said Harry with a slight tone of amusement.  
  
"Dunno. What did happen Remus? Are you sure you put a strong enough charm on them?" said Tonks teasing Lupin.  
  
"Of course I did. Maybe the spell went haywire when it reached him. I really and seriously don't know why it happened. There are a few explanations," Lupin said, sounding as though he was explaining the situation to himself, rather than everyone else.  
  
"I was just joking Remus, calm down. What are we going to do about the muggle kid?" said Tonks.  
  
"Well, I would've put the spell back on him, but he already knows we're here, so that would be pointless. Hmmm, let's see," said Lupin thinking out loud, "Maybe we could, no that wouldn't work. Oh, I don't know, but what I do know is we have better get out of here now."  
  
"I agree with Remus. We should get out of here before the other two know we're here," began Mad-Eye when Uncle Vernon turned around and saw people.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING IN MY HOUSE?!!!! I WANT YOU OUT NOW!!!!!!!" bellowed Uncle Vernon, with spit spraying everywhere. Suddenly, he stopped because he realized just who those "people" were.  
  
"How dare you bring them in here?" hissed Uncle Vernon, hoping no one but Harry heard him, "The last thing I want is to be turned into a toad!"  
  
Harry knew that his uncle meant magical kind when he said "them" and Harry could also tell by his tone that Uncle Vernon was scared. Harry didn't know whether to tell everyone to go or to tell Uncle Vernon to shut-up. Harry knew, either way, when he came back next summer there would be consequences.  
  
"Look here, muggle," Moody said as his magic eye turned backward toward the kitchen, "Unless you want to be turned into a toad, you better shut-up and get out of our way, now!"  
  
At this, Uncle Vernon turned to Aunt Petunia and said, "Petunia dear, do you believe what you're hearing." But she did not respond to him so he waved his hands furiously in her face. Horrified he said, "What did you do to my wife?"  
  
"We didn't do anything. Well, actually, it's a very simple process; we put an Ignoratus charm on you, oh, what am I doing explaining magic to a muggle," said Tonks tauntingly.  
  
At this, Harry burst out laughing, when he noticed everyone was staring at him, he quickly stifled his laughter, and said embarrassingly, "Sorry about that." When someone came bustling out of the kitchen door. It was Dudley being chased by Lupin.  
  
"AHH! Leave me alone! Dad! Mum! HELP!" Dudley screamed with panic in his voice, "He's trying to hurt me!"  
  
"I'm not trying to hurt you! Just stay still! Oh what's the point? He already knows we're here," said Lupin in a weary tone.  
  
Dudley ran to his mother expecting a warm embrace from her but the embrace never came. He stared at her, transfixed with a look of pure horror on his face as his father, with his arms still stretched out for a hug. He then turned to look at his father and muttered something that sounded like 'mommy'.  
  
Harry thought that was really funny, but didn't want to laugh and embarrass himself again like the last time. There was an eerie silence, but was broken by the outburst of Dudley's wails.  
  
"I'm going to go get Harry's trunk." Tonks said horridly as she left the room, leaving the rest of them to deal with Dudley. Harry noticed her check her watch and whisper something to Lupin before going upstairs.  
  
About five minutes later Tonks came back down with the trunk and whispered something to Lupin. Harry noticed Lupin check his watch and then whisper something to Moody. He then checked his watch and whispered something to the witch next to him. The whispering and checking of watches rolled over the group.  
  
Soon Harry was curious enough to ask them, "What's going on?"  
  
"We'll tell you later Harry," one of the other witches said.  
  
"What's the point of hiding it from him. He'll find out in two minutes anyway. Harry we'll be taking a Portkey. It'll be you're trunk," said Moody pausing to look at his watch, "Okay people, we've got one minute left. Let's all surround the trunk before anyone is left behind. Hopefully we can leave before the other muggle wakes up." He pointed to Aunt Petunia.  
  
Everyone surrounded Harry's trunk and grabbed some part of it. Tonks looked at her watch again and said, "Thirty seconds left." Harry started counting down the seconds. 20...15...10...5,4,3,2,1. And they were off.  
  
Everything was a swirl of many colors. Then, just as soon as it started, it stopped.  
  
He was back. Back to the noble house of Black. He looked around and saw everyone going into the house. So, he followed after a moment of hesitation. He didn't want to go in but he had to. Where was he going to go if he didn't go in? Nowhere, because he had nowhere to go. The Dursley's house was out of the question; Ron and Hermione were probably already here, so that left him with nothing else.  
  
He stepped into the doorway and beyond. It felt good to be somewhere other than the Dursley's, but when it came to this place he didn't know how he felt. There was happiness and anguish and many more. But, he was back and there was nothing he could do about it now. 


	5. The Remembrance

The Remembrance

Harry walked into the house to greet everyone he had hoped to see since the minute he left Kings Cross station two weeks ago. No sooner than Harry had walked in, did he find himself being smothered by Mrs. Weasley. He pulled away from her to become tangled in Hermione.

"Harry", they both whispered, careful not to wake up the portrait of Sirius' angry mother. "Come on, its time for dinner. Ron can help you take your trunk up to your room. It's the same one as last year."

It wasn't long before questions started to pop into Harry's mind.

"Any news on Voldemort yet?" he asked Ron on the way up to their room.

"Sorry, mate. Hermione and me haven't been able to go to meetings, remember?" said Ron in a reminding kind of tone.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I would've thought Fred and George might have figured out a way to get past that."

"They_ did_, they're in the order. They just wont tell us anything." Ron stated.

"Why's that?" asked Harry. He couldn't imagine Fred and George keeping a secret like this away from him and Ron.

"I dunno, something about responsibility and being mature." Ron said as he laughed.

Harry then wondered whether Fred or George would tell him anything. He thought that, of all people, Harry should know about the whereabouts of the order.

"Hurry up so we can go eat dinner, I'm starving!" Ron complained.

They placed Harry's trunk at the foot of his bed and race down stairs to bump into Fred and George.

"Meeting's over." Said George

"Time for dinner." Said Fred.

"Any news on Voldemort?" Harry asked curiously.

"Sorry, Harry, can't say. Official Order business." Said the twins together as though they had practiced this thoroughly.

Harry was slightly hurt at the fact that Fred and George wouldn't tell him anything. He deserves to know, doesn't he? Of all people, he, Harry, should know the whereabouts of his archenemy, right? He should at least know whether they have a trail on Voldemort.

"Come on, Harry, let's go downstairs. I'm hungry." Ron said before Harry could start arguing with Fred and George.

They walked into the kitchen to be greeted by Tonks, Mad-eye, Mr. Weasley, and Mundungus. Ginny was sitting at the table with Hermione, deep in conversation. She waved at him then turned back to Hermione without a word to him. Crookshanks strolled up to him and rubbed his torso against Harry's legs, purring.

They all sat down at the long table with many chairs to match and looked at all the wonderful food laid before them, mouths watering. Hungry as he was, Harry didn't really feel like eating. Soon after desert, it was time for a toast, according to Mr. Weasley.

"We are here at this moment to remember our...loss. We have lost one of our most loved ones during this... tragedy," Said Mr. Weasley, pausing here and there.

Mr. Weasley glanced around the room, stopped on Harry, and then quickly put his eyes back on his paper. He again started with his speech.

"Although we can't bring him back, we can still remember Sirius by what we know of him. We are going to go around and everyone will say something. Remus, would you like to go first?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Lupin nodded, stood up, and started with what he remembered about Sirius. "We are...or were good friends. Very close friends at that. He was a joker, Sirius," Lupin said with tears in his eyes, "Oh, the good times we had. I'll miss him."

It went on all around the table and far too soon, it was Harry's turn. "Harry, do you have anything to say?" asked Mr. Weasley. Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Good, you can stand up and speak like the others."

Harry stood up and looked around the room and said, "Sirius was more than my godfather, he was my friend. He was going to take me away from the Dursley's. He was my savior. But now he's gone. How can you all stand here and talk about Sirius's death like it's nothing?" he said, his voice rising, "HE'S DEAD AND INCASE YOU DIDN'T NOTICED HE'S NOT COMING BACK!"

Harry ran out of the room and up the stairs, knocking his chair over in the process. He ran into his bedroom. He stopped for breath to find himself crying silently. He dug in his trunk, brought out his photo album and sat on his bed. He sat there, staring at the picture of his parents wedding, letting every little detail sink into him. He suddenly realized that the three people that he loved most were dead. At this thought, he cried harder than ever and finally fell asleep.

He dreamt of Sirius again. He could see him laughing and having the time of his life at his best friend's wedding. Harry could see his eyes full of joy and happiness. Then, it went back to that night. He was still laughing, but this laugh was different. He was avoiding more red lights. The laughter died. And Sirius disappeared.

"NO! SIRIUS! SIRIUS!"

Somebody woke him up very suddenly. "Harry, wake up, you're dreaming. It's okay," said the gentle voice of Ginny.

"Thanks a lot," said Harry, "What?" He noticed Ginny was smiling at him.

"Nothing," she said, her smile increasing.

"What?" He asked while checking everywhere to see if something was wrong.

"Nothing. Maybe we should go downstairs, Harry," said Ginny pointing toward a sleeping Ron.

"Yeah", he said as they started walking towards the door slowly, "listen, about what happened earlier, I'm really sorry about that. I just couldn't take it. I had to get out."

Ginny stopped walking. "It's okay, Harry. No one's asking you to handle everything. Well, at least I don't. No ones perfect. Don't be so hard on yourself," said Ginny, looking him straight in the eye, her smile gone, "There's no reason you should be ashamed of your feelings. You can't hide from your feelings because, in the end, it's going to hit you hard. Okay?"

Harry was impressed at what Ginny just said. "Ginny- never mind. Thanks...I guess." He said.

"I know from...experience. By the way, you've been sleeping for two hours. Do you really feel like going to bed right now?" she asked, the smile reappearing.

"Not really, why?" he asked curiously.

"Well, while you were sleeping, your O.W.L's came in. Maybe we can count them," she said, walking towards the door again.

"Really? That'd be great. Is everyone asleep?" he asked.

"Yeah. My mum asked me to check on you before I went to sleep. When you started screaming I woke you up. But... yeah...we're the only one's up," Ginny replied.

They walked downstairs quietly as possible and sat down to open a letter addressed to Harry hiding the dreaded results.

Harry scanned over the piece of parchment that bared his O.W.L. results. He had scored an "exceeds expectations" in charms and transfiguration. In Harry's opinion, those were his mediocre classes. He knew he did well in them but knew he did better in Defense against the Dark Arts. He had already guessed his Defense Against the Dark Arts grade before he even looked at it and he guessed right; he had gotten an "Outstanding".

Harry wasn't surprised that he didn't get an "outstanding" in potions; he knew it wasn't his best subject. Harry and Professor Snape had always really hated each other. Harry was surprised however at the grade he _did_ get. He never thought that with his poor performance during his exam that he would have managed to scrape an "acceptable". Harry was expecting to get a "troll" in potions.

Harry didn't really care when he found that he had only achieved a "poor" in both History of Magic and divination. He had planned on dropping those classes anyway. History of Magic was extremely boring, especially because his teacher (who happened to be a ghost) had a voice that could have made a rock concert sound boring. Whereas Divination was a very (like Hermione said) woolly class and he only took it in the first place because Ron had taken it as well. In Astronomy Harry had managed to get an "acceptable" and in care of magical creatures he had gotten an "outstanding".

Harry was very proud of his grades and was happy that he didn't receive a "troll". But he was only worried about one thing; he got an "acceptable" in potions and Harry distinctly remembered Snape telling them that he doesn't accept anyone who had gotten anything lower than an "outstanding". Not that he really wanted to be in Snape's class again, but Professor McGonagall had said (while giving Harry career advice) that he would need to take potions to become and auror, which McGonagall had sworn that she would strive to help Harry become, if it was the last thing she did. He felt like he had let her down because he knew that Snape wouldn't make an exception on his policy about O.W.L's to anyone, let alone to Harry.

"Are they hard, O.W.L's I mean?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Er- I dunno, kinda. I guess it all depends on which examiner you have. " Harry replied still thinking about how much he let down Professor McGonagall.

"Oh. Well the way Fred and George talk it about it, they make O.W.L's sound horrible." She stated distractedly and slightly relieved, looking at Harry's results. "Didn't you want to be an auror?" she asked. "Then wouldn't you need potions?" Harry nodded twice.

"How did you know?" he asked bewildered at the feeling that she somehow read his mind.

"Ron told me. Well actually he told Fred and George to stop them from making fun of him for wanting to be one too." She said casually. "But Snape's all about the whole 'have to have an Outstanding to get into my class' deal"

"Yeah, I know. I don't know what I'm gonna do." Harry said guiltily.

"Well I'm tired, so, good night." Ginny said, standing up and slowly making her way to the door.

"Yeah, I think I'll go to bed too." He said, though he really wasn't very tired.

They walked up the stairs until they reached Harry and Ron's room and said good night to each other. Harry tiptoed quietly to his bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the whole day and how it was the exact opposite of what he thought his first day back with the Weasley's would be like after the horrible summer with the Dursley's. He lay there for a few hours until he finally drifted to sleep and woke all too soon to the sound of Mrs. Weasley calling everybody down for breakfast.

AN:

Sorry it took so so so long but we had school and vacations and as much as we wanted to work on it there have been distractions such as our little foux-chapter that we took down a few weeks ago. We really couldn't resist a little cruel (though very funny) practical joke. FOOLED YOU!!


End file.
